TimeTeam
TimeTeam is the 16th movie of curruntly 26 planned original Colt-Universe Cinematics. It is the first adventure of the TimeTeam, wich is a team to prevent paradoxons. Besides that it's not a part of the official series, wich causes that it won't be affected by the 2100 reboot. Story Max Kurbins is a regular young man living in the year 2060. One day, a strange man called James Newton comes to the city and tells him that he's the person he's looking for. After saying that he doesn't understand, James tells him that he invented a time mashine and lived in the future for the past 5 years, and now the new president is supposed to be elected. He tells him that his descendant Hiron Kurbins is going to loose against a man called Zysar, a descendant of the infamous Julius Caesar, who's going to terrorize everyone in the United Universe. In the night, they go to the invisible time mashine, wich James makes visible. He set's the destination time to the year 3178 and says they need to get over 100 MPH to cross the time barriere, since the neutron compressor only works then. After Max says they won't reach this speed on the road, James answers with "Road? Where we go, we don't need a road!", after wich they take off. In the future, James explains to Max that he has to do a better speech than his descendant, wich he wants to knock out for the time. He then gives the speech to Max and hurries away. When he get's called to hold the speech, he does so and get's most of the votes. After that, they go to James home, but randomly walk across the way of Hiron, after wich Max and Hiron get unconcious. This get's seen by Zysar, who randomly walks across their way too, still very angry about his loss. He then sees the time mashine next to James' home, wich he steals while nobody's looking. At the next day, James and Max want to go back to 2060. Back in 2060, they realize that the past has somehow drastically changed. After asking if there's another time mashine, James refuses this. They then discover a blood-filled knife in the time mashine, and after going through the time log, they discover that the last destination of the mashina was in March of 44 BC. They decide to go to the exact same time then. In 44 BC, they can find Zysar, who wants to kill the murderes of Julius Caesar, wich they can prevent. They punch Zysar unconcious and then call James' servant android D-1 to bring the time mashine to them. Unfortunatly, they get spottet by some Roman guards next to the unconciuos Zysar, who then want to arrest them. To their disfortune, they get cought. They then go to prison, wich is guarded by a man called Gaius Primus. After finding out his name, James remembers that he's going to get killed afters Caesars murder, wich they tell him. Panicked, he lets them free and joins them on their hunt for Zysar. In the last moment, they can reach him and prevent the murder of Caesar's murderers. They then take him to the midival time, where they put him in a dungeon. Back in 2060, all three of them sit in a local restaurant and plan their future. They then give each other nicknames, wich are Captain Future for James, Mr. Present for Max and Commander Past for Gaius. Gaius then decides to come with James to the future, while Max wants to stay. He then returns to his home. The next morning, he wakes up after a terrible dream and want's to go to work. Suddently, a futuristic looking car, wich he can identify as the time mashine, crashes into his garden, where James and Gaius come out. They then tell him that his son is in danger and want to take him to the year 2080. They then drive to the future... Cast James Niesen as James Newton/Captain Future Julio Cesar as Gaius Primus/Commander Past Maximilian Krüger as Max Kurbins/Mr. Present Dominic Williams as D-1 More cast members curruntly unknown References